prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-79.112.235.119-20141011171711
So... Why were Ian, Garrett, Wilden, Jessica and Mona murdered? Let's find the connection between those who were killed by "A" and see if the reasons are reasonable. > Ian : there is a very twisted story about his death. First, he almost killed Spencer in the church. Then, a few moments before he actually kill her, Alison magically showed up, knowing exactly what Ian was going to do and where to find them and pushed him. After this, according to Alison, Ian walked out of the church just like that, blue as the sky. According to Marlene, Mona didn't do two things as "A". She didn't pushed Ian and she didn't gave Emily the massage. So we must asume she killed Ian. But why if she really did it? If she didn't do it, who did and why? Unknown. > Garrett : his death story is as twisted as Ian's. He told Spencer he was with Alison the night she went missing. Then, Wilden shot him and put him in the wood coffin. Wilden was blackmailed by someone ( possibly Mona ) to kill Aria, Spencer and Garrett ( Aria's death was planned as well ). Let's suppose Mona really blackmailed Wilden ( we have the proof in the very beginning of 3X13, when she talks to a hooded person at Radley and gives the person pills and bullets ). Why would she do that? Maybe the Black Widow told her to. But why kill Garrett? He knew who BW was? > Wilden : he was killed near the end of 3X24 and his body found the next day, in 4X01. In 4X15, according to Travis, that said, according to the cops, that CeCe Drake was paid to kill him. Then, in 5X01, according to Alison, she did it in order to protect her. I have some questions about this... How did the cops found out CeCe was paid by someone to kill Wilden? She was paid by Alison to do it, or by Jessica, as we know from 4X23 and 4X24 that she gived CeCe clothes? If she was paid by Alison, how did Alison had all the money, as we can assume the amount of money wasn't that small? How could CeCe protect Alison from Wilden? What kind of threat he was to her? > Jessica : before her death, she was at the police station, after she found out Alison is alive. She talked to Peter about some agreement she had with him, and that's the last time we see her. At the end of 4X24, presumably after she wanted to go home from the police station, she was drugged by someone and buried on the Hastings backyard. There isn't any clear reason why would "A" kill her, because her death is the most ambiguous of all. She knew too much, but what is that she knew? She knew something about "A" before 4X24, but she wasn't killed. Was she a threat to 'A'? She couldn't protect the person, but protect her/him from what exactly? > Mona : the last person she talked in person is her mother. She goes home, and then we see someone in a black hoodie ( Alison ) standing right in front of her house. Mona went to her house, talked to Aria. The person outside ( Alison ) entered her house, wanted to go Mona in order to warn her because she ( Alison ) knew "A" was going to kill her ( Mona ). But someone was already waiting Mona before Alison. "A" was already in her house, and she entered Mona's room right after Mona wanted to give the girls evidence on who "A" is. Mona is shocked. There is a fight and Mona is brutally murdered. Later that night, we see "A" is hiding her body in a blue Ford. Mona was killed because "A" had the game she started, she convinced the girls Alison is "A" and she became useless. But she knew who "A" was. The Sydney-Jenna-Mona alliance wasn't the same thing as Mona's army, they know who "A" is and that's why Mona was so shocked. She trusted the person. >Other deaths : Lyndon was killed by Emily. Self protection. Shana was killed by Aria because she wanted to shot Alison and the girls eventually. She protected herself, her friends as well. Maya was killed by Lyndon, because he was in love with her, obsessed with her, but she was in love with Emily. Love murder. Bethany was killed by either "A" or Alison because someone wished that everyone in Rosewood think that Bethany is Alison, and who hit her is unknown. What do you think?